The present invention relates to a carrier solvent comprising (perfluorohexyloxy)methane and/or tridecafluorohexane, which is useful as a carrier solvent for various organic chemical substances such as a lubricant, a coating material, a mold release agent, a water/oil repellent, an oil or a grease.
Heretofore, as carrier solvents for various organic chemical substances, trichlorotrifluoroethane (hereinafter referred to as R113), dichloropentafluoropropane (hereinafter referred to as R225) and perfluorocarbons (hereinafter referred to as PFC) such as perfluorohexane, which are excellent in non-flamability and chemical and thermal stability, have been widely used.
However, they respectively have adverse effects on the global environment, such that R113 and R225 have an ozone-depletion potential, and PFC has a very high global warming potential. Production of chlorofluorocarbons such as R113 has already been prohibited, and in developed countries, hydrochlorofluorocarbons such as R225 are phase out by 2020. Further, PFC is listed as a substance subject to regulation by the Kyoto Protocol for preventing global warming. It is an object of the present invention to provide a carrier solvent which has a performance equal to such R113, R225 or PFC and which has little adverse effect on the global environment.
As a result of extensive studies, the present inventors have found that a fluorinated solvent comprising, as an effective component, a fluorinated solvent (hereinafter referred to as a fluorinated solvent A) selected from the group consisting of (perfluorohexyloxy)methane and tridecafluorohexane, can be used as a carrier solvent.
Namely, the present invention provides a method for dissolving an organic chemical substance with a carrier solvent, wherein the carrier solvent comprises at least one fluorinated solvent A selected from the group consisting of (perfluorohexyloxy)methane and tridecafluorohexane.
Further, the present invention provides a composition comprising an organic chemical substance and at least one fluorinated solvent A selected from the group consisting of (perfluorohexyloxy)methane and tridecafluorohexane.
In the present invention, the (perfluorohexyloxy)methane means a compound represented by the molecular formula C6F13OCH3, and is particularly preferably a compound represented by the rational formula CF3(CF2)5OCH3. Further, in the present invention, the tridecafluorohexane means a compound represented by the molecular formula C6F13H and is preferably 1,1,1,2,2,3,3,4,4,5,5,6,6,-tridecafluorohexane i.e. CF3 (CF2) 5H. C6F13OCH3 and C6F13H may be used alone or in admixture. Further, C6F13OCH3 and C6F13H may respectively be used alone or may be used in combination as a mixture of two or more of them.
To the carrier solvent of the present invention comprising the fluorinated solvent A as an effective component, various other components may be incorporated depending upon various purposes. For example, in order to increase the solubility or in order to adjust the evaporation rate, an organic solvent (hereinafter referred to as an organic solvent B) other than those described above may further be incorporated.
As a preferred example of such an organic solvent B, at least one member selected from the group consisting of hydrocarbons, alcohols, ketones, halogenated hydrocarbons (provided that tridecafluorohexane is excluded), ethers (provided that (perfluorohexyloxy)methane is excluded) and esters, may be mentioned. The proportion of the organic solvent B, based on the total amount of the organic solvent B and the fluorinated solvent A, is usually at most 40% by mass, the same applies hereinafter, preferably at most 20%, further preferably at most 10%. In a case where the carrier solvent of the present invention has an azeotropic composition, it is preferred to use it in the form of such an azeotropic composition.
The hydrocarbons are preferably ones having carbon number five to fifteen. For example, n-pentane, 2-methylbutane, n-hexane, 2-methylpentane, 2,2-dimethylbutane, 2,3-dimethylbutane, n-heptane, 2-methylhexane, 3-methylhexane, 2,4-dimethylpentane, n-octane, 2-methylheptane, 3-methylheptane, 4-methylheptane, 2,2-dimethylhexane, 2,5-dimethylhexane, 3,3-dimethylhexane, 2-methyl-3-ethylpentane, 3-methyl-3-ethylpentane, 2,3,3-trimethylpentane, 2,3,4-trimethylpentane, 2,2,3-trimethylpentane, 2-methylheptane, 2,2,4-trimethylpentane, n-nonane, 2,2,5-trimethylhexane, n-decane, n-dodecane, 1-pentene, 2-pentene, 1-hexene, 1-octene, 1-nonene, 1-decene, cyclopentane, methylcyclopentane, cyclohexane, methylcyclohexane, ethylcyclohexane, bicyclohexane, cyclohexene, xcex1-pinene, dipentene, decalin, tetralin and amyl naphthalene may be mentioned. More preferably, n-pentane, cyclopentane, n-hexane, cyclohexane or n-heptane may, for example, be mentioned.
The alcohols are preferably ones having carbon number one to sixteen. For example, methanol, ethanol, n-propyl alcohol, isopropyl alcohol, n-butyl alcohol, sec-butyl alcohol, isobutyl alcohol, tert-butyl alcohol, 1-pentanol, 2-pentanol, 1-ethyl-1-propanol, 2-methyl-1-butanol, 3-methyl-1-butanol, 3-methyl-2-butanol, neopentyl alcohol, 1-hexanol, 2-methyl-1-pentanol, 4-methyl-2-pentanol, 2-ethyl-1-butanol, 1-heptanol, 2-heptanol, 3-heptanol, 1-octanol, 2-octanol, 2-ethyl-1-hexanol, 1-nonanol, 3,5,5-trimethyl-1-hexanol, 1-decanol, 1-undecanol, 1-dodecanol, allyl alcohol, propargyl alcohol, benzyl alcohol, cyclohexanol, 1-methylcyclohexanol, 2-methylcyclohexanol, 3-methylcyclohexanol, 4-methylcyclohexanol, xcex1-terpineol, 2,6-dimethyl-4-heptanol, nonylalcohol and tetradecylalcohol, may be mentioned. More preferably, methanol, ethanol or isopropylalcohol may, for example, be mentioned.
The ketones are preferably ones having carbon number three to nine. Specifically, acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, 2-pentanone, 3-pentanone, 2-hexanone, methyl isobutyl ketone, 2-heptanone, 3-heptanone, 4-heptanone, diisobutyl ketone, mesityl oxide, pholone, 2-octanone, cyclohexanone, methylcyclohexanone, isopholone, 2,4-pentanedione, 2,5-hexanedione, diacetone alcohol and acetophenone may, for example, be mentioned. More preferably, acetone or methyl ethyl ketone may, for example be mentioned.
The halogenated hydrocarbons are preferably ones having carbon number one to five. For example, dichloromethane, 1,1-dichloroethane, 1,2-dichloroethane, 1,1,2-trichloroethane, 1,1,1,2-tetrachloroethane, 1,1,2,2-tetrachloroethane, pentachloroethane, 1,1-dichloroethylene, 1,2-dichloroethylene, trichloroethylene, tetrachloroethylene, 1,2-dichloropropane, dichloropentafluoropropane, dichlorofluoroethane and decafluoropentane may be mentioned. More preferably, dichloromethane, trichloroethylene or tetrachloroethylene may, for example, be mentioned.
The ethers are preferably ones having carbon number two to eight. For example, diethyl ether, dipropyl ether, diisopropyl ether, dibutyl ether, ethyl vinyl ether, butyl vinyl ether, anisole, phenetole, methyl anisole, dioxane, furan, methyl furan and tetrahydrofuran may be mentioned. More preferably, diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether dioxane or tetrahydrofuran may, for example, be mentioned.
The esters are preferably ones having carbon number two to nineteen. Specifically, methyl formate, ethyl formate, propyl formate, butyl formate, isobutyl formate, pentyl formate, methyl acetate, ethyl acetate, propyl acetate, isopropyl acetate, butyl acetate, isobutyl acetate, sec-butyl acetate, pentyl acetate, methoxybutyl acetate, sec-hexyl acetate, 2-ethylbutyl acetate, 2-ethylhexyl acetate, cyclohexyl acetate, benzyl acetate, methyl propionate, ethyl propionate, butyl propionate, methyl butyrate, ethyl butyrate, butyl butyrate, isobutyl isobutyrate, ethyl 2-hydroxy-2-methylpropionate, methyl benzoate, ethyl benzoate, propyl benzoate, butyl benzoate, benzyl benzoate, xcex3-butyrolactone, diethyl oxalate, dibutyl oxalate, dipentyl oxalate, diethyl malonate, dimethyl maleate, diethyl maleate, dibutyl maleate, dibutyl tartarate, tributyl citrate, dibutyl sebacate, dimethyl phthalate, diethyl phthalate and dibutyl phthalate may, for example, be mentioned. More preferably, methyl acetate or ethyl acetate may, for example, be mentioned.
As the organic chemical substance to be dissolved by the carrier solvent in the present invention, various organic chemical substances may be mentioned, such as a lubricant, a coating agent, a mold release agent, a water/oil repellent, a moisture-proof coating agent, a water-proof agent, a glazing agent, an antistatic agent, an oil and a grease. The organic chemical substance is preferably a lubricant. In the composition of the present invention, the amount of the organic chemical substance in the carrier solvent is preferably from 0.01 to 50%, more preferably from 0.05 to 30%, most preferably from 0.1 to 20%.
As the substance coated with the composition of the present invention, various materials may be mentioned, such as a metal, a synthetic resin, a glass, and a ceramic. A preferred substance in the present invention is a metal or a synthetic resin.
In the manufacture of various products, the organic chemical substance such as a lubricant dissolved by the carrier solvent in the present invention, can be coated at predetermined portions of such products. After the coating, the carrier solvent is evaporated.
Now, the present invention will be described in further detail with reference to Examples. However, it should be understood that the present invention is by no means restricted to such specific Examples.